


My Torn Heart

by murphysarc



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Short, Tiny happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she wakes, Christina finds Will.<br/>And it's not how she pictured.<br/>But then again, what is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Torn Heart

**Disclaimer: I own** _**nothing** _ **of the Divergent Trilogy. Not even a** _**letter.** _ **Although, that would be cool.**

Screams fill the air.

She stumbles, grappling for a hold on what's happened. She's a member of Dauntless. She goes to sleep. Now she's in the Abnegation sector.

Abnegation lie everywhere. They're dead – most of them have pools of blood collecting around them, a faint halo of death. She's learned enough to know they're bullet wounds.

And she carries a gun.

Did she do this? The other Dauntless have no idea what's going on either. They're all dazed, confused, just as she is.

She's alone on the street. Where's Tris? Where's Four?

Where's Will?

As soon as she thinks his name she runs down the street, her hair flying behind her. She's not injured, unlike some other Dauntless in the area. In fact she feels fine; but why is she  _here_? In her heart, she knows the answer. She knows what she's done but she can't admit it.

As she passes the dead Abnegation on the ground, she can only think  _I'm sorry. I don't know why but I killed you. And you. And you._

Then she finds him.

"Will!" she yells at first. He's on the ground. Two other lie beside him. Why isn't he moving? Why doesn't he reply?

She runs closer. She ignores the pain in her side, the cramps, the fatigue because right now all that matters is Will.

She's right next to him as she falls, clutching her sides as the fatigue finally settles in. "Will?" she gasps hoarsely, but she knows what's happened.

She turns him over so he's lying on his back. His eyes are open. They're dead and lifeless. There's a bullet in his brain. Somebody shot him. Somebody shot him. Somebody shot  _Will._

She feels numb. As she carefully runs her fingers through his hair, she can't help the tears that fall.

"I'm sorry," she says. "We never should've been here."

The world stands still for her then. Nobody moves. She feels about to snap, about to break.

As the sun sets, she takes the pieces of her heart and roughly sews them together. She'll have to if she wants to get where she's going.

She's going home.

Will would tell her she's being stupid.  _Come on._  She can hear his voice in her head, like he's still there.  _You've gotta move. Stop crying and move!_

Maybe she'll find Tris, although Tris is probably dead too. She would've found her by now if she wasn't.

So she stands, trying not to fall apart as she moves. She's tired, she's hungry, she's desperate, but she's determined. And really, that's all you need.

Red streaks dance across the sky as the sun goes down, as if marking the blood shed that day.

She looks up at the sky. She raises her arms, as if embracing Will for one more time.  _Goodbye,_  she thinks.  _I'm never going to forget you._

She walks down the street.

She's alone physically.

In her soul she'll never be alone again.


End file.
